El Verdadero Rey
by ZakuryMinashiro
Summary: "Porque el verdadero rey se impone ante los demás que reclaman su trono." - (Veremos el transcurso de los sucesos desde el punto de vista de Oikawa). POV Oikawa, Pareja: OikawaxKageyama. Yaoi. Semi AU.


**Anime: Haikyuu!**

**Pareja: Oikawa Tooru x Kagame Tobio **

(Sino te gusta la temática yaoi o la pareja, estas advertido).

**Rating: T**

**Advertencia: **Posible Oikawa Yandere (aunque yo considero que él realmente no está muy alejado de eso en realidad) xD

**Notas del capítulo:**

1\. Es un semi-au donde Oikawa no fue a _**Aobajosai High**_**,** sino fue directo a _**Shiratorizawa**__**Academy**_ (la número 1 de la prefectura.)

2\. Además omito a _El Joven Gigante Ushiwaka _(también lo he visto como: **Shijima Wakatoshi**. El jugador estrella y capitán de Shiratorizawa) En este one-shot, él ya se graduó.

3\. Por último Oikawa y Tobio sólo se llevan de diferencia 1 año de edad (sí, sé que son 2 u.u pero así fue mas divertido) xD

**Declaimer****:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro.

**Oikawa****x****Tobio**

* * *

**El Verdadero Rey**

**Semi AU**

**One-shot**

Entrena, esfuérzate, llega mas alto que nadie, defiende tu título. Sé perfectamente que la gente piensa que soy una persona despreocupada y molesta, también que me creen un genio y me llaman _El Gran Rey_. Estoy acostumbrado a fingir ser amable, a que me crean un bobo cuando en verdad puedo analizar muy bien a las personas, y utilizarlas a como me convenga.

Preparo jugadas y estudio al enemigo. Saco el mayor provecho de los demás, y aun así les devuelvo una sonrisa incrédula haciéndolos creer poderosos. Es mejor así, después de todo así es más fácil influenciarlos.

Entreno como loco cuando los demás me creen un vago.

Y es por eso que apenas y pude respirar cuando lo vi ingresar a él también en el equipo. Un serio jovencito pelinegro. Un mocoso. Kageyame Tobio, Tobio-chan, al poco tiempo comenzó a demostrar su nivel de juego y poco pasó para que lo llamaran _genio. _Al comienzo no lo tomé en serio, de hecho lo vi varías veces perder y derrumbarse.

Por momentos estudiaba su juego y notaba una técnica todavía no refinada pero que prometía "algo" sin duda. Muchas veces lo vi lleno de heridas y moretones, debo admitir, eso es de resaltar.

-¡Te reto, Oikawa-san! –me dijo muchas veces.

-Todavía no tienes mi nivel. Mejora primero, mocoso. De lo contrario no será divertido –lo rechacé el mismo número de veces.

El equipo se enfrentó a muchos otros, gané títulos, fama y admiradoras. Mientras Tobio-chan me seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada seria, una nada oculta mirada de admiración y odio.

-¡He mejorado! ¡Te exijo un duelo!

Me había gritado una vez en donde no estaba con nada de humor. Y lo admito, estuve mal. Lo acepté sólo para descargar mi ira y el resultado fue que vi aun Tobio-chan pulverizado esa vez. Y me fui en silencio cuando todo terminó, ni siquiera giré a verlo.

Dejé de notarlo por un tiempo aunque seguía llegando sin falta a los entrenamientos. El tiempo fue pasando y jamás me quitó mi puesto de _Armador_. El muy descarado perseguía el puesto del _Gran Rey._ Iluso y _Kawaii Kohai_.

Cuando me gradué fui directo a la mejor escuela superior de la prefectura, Shiratorizawa Academy. No tardé nada en conseguirme un lugar entre los jugadores titulares. Y de nuevo la historia se repitió. Gané la misma fama, en mi primer año llegué a las nacionales y las gané como _Armador _titular. Tuve que esperar todo un año para saber de Tobio-chan, pero ocasionalmente sabía noticias sobre él. El mocoso se había ganado el título de _El Rey de la Cancha, _llamativo pero era de esperarse.

Ese día fui a hablarle, sabía que estaba visitando las escuelas superiores para poder ingresar, de esa manera lo encontré de camino a una de ellas, justo a mitad de un barrio tranquilo.

-¿Has mejorado, Tobio-chan? –pregunté de inmediato sin saludar siquiera.

-Lo he hecho –contesta intenso como siempre -, y ahora es mi oportunidad para retarte de nuevo, esta vez en una cancha…

-Irás a la misma escuela superior que yo –no era una pregunta, aunque solté las palabras de manera suave.

-De ninguna manera. Voy a…

Lo agarré por la barbilla viéndolo desde mi mayor altura.

-Irás –sentencié.

Se apartó brusco. Por supuesto que esperaba eso. Me retó de nuevo y salió corriendo hecho una furia.

-"_Tan idiota como siempre, Kohai_." –pensé.

Después de eso supe que te uniste a _Karasuno_. Debo admitir que me reí mucho de tus absurdas niñerías. Pero esperé calmo y entrené hasta volverme el nuevo capitán del mejor colegio de la prefectura. Y después te esperé para las nacionales. Desafortunadamente no pudimos encontrarnos en las preliminares.

Y ahí estabas tú, vistiendo ese uniforme llamativo, un poco más alto pero tan intenso como siempre. Sonreí, escuché las ovaciones de todo el colegio y en especial de las jovencitas que me alentaban, eché un vistazo al equipo que había "formado". Después de todo ahí no había nadie que yo no hubiera aprobado.

-Tobio-chan, ven de éste lado de la red –le dije en confidencia estando frente a frente como contrincantes antes que el partido estallara.

Por supuesto te negaste y saliste corriendo a tu puesto. Bien, supongo que hay que hacerlo de la manera difícil. Suspiré.

Sonó el silbato y el primer set comenzó, y durante todo ese primer tiempo los examiné a todos y cada uno, tuve que jugar con baja presencia, pero aún así ganamos el primer Set por casi el doble de diferencia. Y fue revivir tus días cuando apenas habías ingresado a _Daiichi_, tu frustración y la alteración al verme sonreír desde el otro extremo de la cancha.

Pero aún faltaba, parece que tu equipo era algo obstinado. Sólo eran unos mocosos de cuarta haciendo ruido. Y el segundo Set comenzó, admito que me costó mucho no reír al inicio, íbamos a pulverizarlos.

Pero el cambio no fue uno por uno de tus ruidosos compañeros de equipo, fue un golpe seco y sórdido. Aquí, en la cancha nacional, mi equipo ganó 25 a 0 al tuyo. Y ese fue tu fin y el de _Karasuno_. Apenas y podías levantar la mirada cuando todos realizamos el saludo oficial y saliste corriendo. Y yo detrás tuyo instantes después separándome sin ser visto por mi propio equipo.

Te encontré derrumbado a las afueras del edificio, todos estaban adentro creando alboroto, así que no bajé ni un ápice mi tono de voz.

-¿Fue divertido, Tobio-chan?

-¡CÁLLATE! –gritaste.

-Soy el _Gran Rey_, mocoso. Era obvio que así terminaría.

-¡Tú…!

-¡Escúchame! –caminé hacía él casi acorralándolo, dejándolo mudo y viéndolo desde mi altura superior –Tú aprendiste viéndome, era completamente absurdo que pudieras ganarme. Tú técnica, incluso tu título de _rey_ son derivados de los míos. No hay nada que yo no sepa de ti, nada ha cambiado desde que estábamos en Daiichi, porque aunque seas considerado _genio_, no eres el mejor.

Y lo vi derrumbarse, literalmente. Cayó de rodillas y yo me incliné tomándolo de la barbilla para que me viera directo a los ojos.

-Pero hace momentos yo no me refería al partido, _Kohai_. Dime ¿fue divertido estar en ese sueño imposible en _Karasuno_? Fue sólo un sueño que ya terminó, Tobio-chan.

No me habla, solo me observa temblando.

-Es hora de que vengas al lugar donde están los _verdaderos jugadores._ El torneo para ti ya terminó, yo te daré una carta de recomendación y aunque el año escolar esté avanzado podrás entrar e ingresar a mi equipo. Serás un excelente elemento para usar, _Kohai_.

-OxK-

Y para el Torneo de Invierno, bajo las luces de los reflectores y las gradas por completo llenas. La nueva adquisición del equipo se reveló, otro _Armador_ prodigo que podía jugar en todas las posiciones y en todas era un peligro, con un carácter peligrosamente templado y que parecía escuchar casi sólo al capitán y sus instrucciones. Ese equipo ganó el torneo.

-Estuviste brillante, _Kohai_ –lo felicité en un momento en que estuvimos solos.

-Tú técnica…-dice casi en susurro –, fue el doble de mejor que en las prácticas.

-¿Y qué esperabas, Tobio-chan? Después de todo soy el capitán que llevó a la cima a éste equipo, incluyéndote. Eres mío. Deja de sorprenderte tanto, celebraremos luego tú y yo solos.

Y le planto un beso rápido, debemos reunirnos con los demás. Mientras él me sigue obediente a mis espaldas. Sonrió sin que lo note. Todavía estoy seguro que mi idiota _Kohai_ no sabe desde cuando comenzó a pertenecerme.

Fue incluso antes que fueras nombrado _Rey, _cuando lo único que deseabas era alcanzarme, y me mirabas sólo a mí. En el camino hasta éste punto te obsesionaste rebeldemente a derrotarme, sólo eres un mocoso, porque después de todo y hasta el momento, no has podido quitarme los ojos de encima. Eres mío.

* * *

**Nota final**: Y eso es todo. Una aclaración el "Kawaii" que dice Oikawa no me lo inventé, yo escucho que así lo llama en algunas ocasiones, sólo que lo traducen como "apreciado o valioso". Yo lo dejé así para una mejor interpretación y darle más sazón a la pareja xD Y el "Kohai" que es alguien de menor grado, es el opuesto a "Sempai". Y como vimos en el capítulo 22 anime, Kageyama llamaba "Oikawa-san" antes a Tooru xD

¿Comentario? ^^

He visto que esta pareja no es popular u.u pero agradecería mucho que me dijeran que tal estuvo el one-shot, es la primera vez que publico en la categoría de Haikyuu.


End file.
